The Story of Love : YeWook Ver
by rantooll
Summary: "Hubungan kita cukup sampai disini saja ya, Wookie?" "Waeyo hyung?" "Aku akan di jodohkan oleh orang tua ku" "Tapi hyung.." / "Appa akan menjodohkanmu" "MWO? Aniyo appa" "Jangan menolak perintahku, Kim Ryeowook" "Tapi appa a-" Author gak bisa bikin summary. Yewook as main pair. Birthday fic for my brother, Kim Ryeowook.
1. Chapter 1

Title :

The Story of Love : YeWook Ver.

Rated :

T (Teenage)

Genre :

Romance, Drama

Author :

Lee Chan Rin a.k.a Me

Cast :

YeWook dan casts yang lain menyusul

Disclaimer :

Semua cast milik Tuhan dan Orang Tuanya, tapi cerita ini murni milik saya

Warning :

GaJe, Abal, Typo(s) bertebaran disana-sini, Shounen Ai, OOC, Ide Pasaran *maybe*

Summary :

"Hubungan kita cukup sampai disini saja ya, Wookie?" "Waeyo hyung?" "Aku akan di jodohkan oleh orang tua ku" "Tapi hyung.." / "Appa akan menjodohkanmu" "MWO? Aniyo appa" "Jangan menolak perintahku, Kim Ryeowook" "Tapi appa a-" Author gak bisa bikin summary. Yewook as main pair.

Annyeong Haseyo..

Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom ScreenPlays dan juga ini adalah fanfic debut saya. Maaf kalo mungkin ada yang salah-salah atau apalah, namanya juga pemula. Jadi saya minta kritik dan saran dari para readerdeul semuanya.

Oh iya, lupa. Saengil Chukka Hamnida Wookie oppa. Semoga selalu akur sama Yeye, gak pernah berantem lagi sama Yeye, terus jangan cerai sama Yeye ya oppa.

Saya minta maaf kalo ada kesamaan cerita atau apalah di FanFic ini. Dan jika tidak suka silahkan klik 'Back' atau tombol 'X' di perangkat yang anda gunakan.

MARI LESTARIKAN FANFIC YEWOOK YANG MULAI LANGKA KAYAK MINYAK TANAH

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**NO BASH**

Let's Check This Out

Di sebuah ruangan, yang di identifikasikan adalah kamar, di ruangan luas tersebut hanya terdengar denting jam yang sedikit demi sedikit silih berganti. Hanya cahaya lampu temaram yang masih menerangi kamar yang gelap gulita. Di dalam kamar tersebut tergeletaklah *?* seorang-eh,,salah-dua orang namja dan.. yang satunya gak bisa di identifikasi *?*. mau dikatain yeoja tapi bukan yeoja, mau dikatain namja tapi masa' namja wajahnya cantik kaya' yeoja gitu ? Ah,, gak taulah namja cantik gitu aja dah.

Kenapa orang-orang itu hanya di kamar berduaan ? Akankah mereka melakukan yang ehm.. ehm..? Authornya sama readers nih pasti mulai berpikir yang yadong-yadong nih (Readers : Gak.. lu aja kali thor :P  
Author : -_-).  
Aduh.. jadi kepikiran buat fic yadong nih-curcol-. Oke.. balik ke cerita. Ternyata eh ternyata-kayak lagu dangdut aja-kedua insan tersebut lagi bobok sodara-sodara, bukan mau yadongan. Dengan posisi yang ngebuat orang salah paham. Jelasin gak posisinya ? (Readers : Jelasin thor.. #bawagolok  
Author : oke.. oke.. aku jelasin #kaburr..  
Readers : Jangan kabur lu thor.. jelasin dulu baru kabur  
Author : #gakjadikabur)  
Oke, baiklah aku jelasin daripada di golok ama readers. Jadi.. kan tadi itu ada dua namja, yang satu namja tampan yang satu cantik. Nah, si namja cantik itu tidurnya di peluk sama si namja tampan. Tangan si namja tampan ini tadi ada di pinggang si namja cantik #cihuyy. Si cantik-eh salah-namja cantik nggelingkarin tangannya di leher si namja tampan tadi. Terus tuh ya.. kepala merekan tuh, si namja cantik tadi kepalanya mendongak ke atas-tapi gak keatas banget-terus si namja tampan kepalanya tuh nunduk ke bawah. Jadi kalo diliat dari sudut pandang yang lain tuh kayak orang lagi ciuman gitu. Apalagi mata mereka berdua kan juga tertutup-ya iyalah namanya juga aku jelasin kan posisinya, eh, si namja tampan bangun tuh.

"Enngghh.." erang si namja tampan. Dia mengerjapkan matanya, membiasakannya dengan cahaya.

'Ini jam berapa ?' tanyanya dalam hati, takut ngebangunin si namja cantik.

"Uuhh..." erang si namja cantik. Sepertinya ia juga ikut terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Eh, hyung sudah bangun?" tanyanya pada si namja tampan yang sekarang lagi melihat jam.

"Ah..Wookie chagiya, kau sudah bangun ternyata. Mandi dulu sana. Atau kau mau mandi bersamaku? Hm?" kata si namja tampan sambil mengerling nakal ke si namja cantik yang ternyata abang kesayangan author, Ryeowook. Yang dikerlingi (?) pun merona hebat.

"Yesung hyung mesum!" jerit si namja cantik dengan rona merah yg masih bertengger di pipinya kepada si namja tampan yang ternyata bernama Yesung atau Kim Jongwoon.

Eh, iya ada yang lupa,, mereka tadi malem habis ehm.. ehm.. –bagi yang yadong pastinya udah tau-#digebukin readers

SKIP TIME

'Ukh..

"Gwaenchana Wookie?" tanya Yesung khawatir.

"Ne, hyung. Gwaenchanaeyo" jawab Ryeowook meyakinkan Yesung. Sebenarnya Yesung masih curiga dengan tingkah laku Ryeowook pagi ini. Tapi ketika ditatap dengan puppy eyes yang mematikan tersebut dia cuma bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Hah, baiklah Wookie. Hyung akan berangkat kuliah duluan, kau tidak ada jadwal pagi ini ?" tanya Yesung pada sang tunangan.

"Tidak, hyung. Jadwal kuliahku masih nanti siang" jawab Ryeowook.

"Oh, baiklah. Nanti kalau ada apa-apa hubungik hyung saja, oke ?" kata Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"Hm.. Oke Hyungie" jawab Ryeowook sambil mengacungkan jempol tangannya ke arah Yesung. Yesung pun hanya tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Ryeowook dengan gemas karena melihat tingkah lucu tunangannya ini.

CUP

"Hyung berangkat. Bye chagi. Itu tadi cuma morning kiss, oke." pamit Yesung pada Ryeowook sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya saat melihat rona merah yang bertengger di pipi tunangan imutnya.

"Hyuuunnggg" Ryeowook yang malu setengah mati hanya bisa berteriak. Sedangkan di luar sana Yesung tersenyum melihat tingkah tunangannya yang menurutnya imut itu.

Ryeowook POV

Hai. Namaku Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook. Kalau kalian susah melafalkan namaku, cukup panggil aku Wookie saja. Kalian tahu namja yang barusan tadi ? Ya, dia Yesung hyung, Namjachinguku. Oke, pasangan sesama jenis seperti kami memang sudah biasa di sini. Yah, kalian pasti taulah istilah, Cinta Itu Buta. Itulah yang terjadi padaku, dibutakan oleh cinta. Haha, yang penting aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku apa adanya itu sudah cukup buatku. Apa ? Kalian bertanya kenapa kami bisa tinggal serumah ? Oke, karena aku baik akan kuceritakan pada kalian.

Flashback

Saat itu aku sedang berjalan-jalan a.k.a kencan dengan Yesung hyung. Selama perjalanan kita hanya saling diam, tidak punya topik pembicaraan. Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, dia juga sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Oh iya, katanya dia tadi ingin berbicara sesuatu padaku. Tapi apa ya ? Mendingan aku tanya aja deh.

"Hyung , katanya tadi ingin berbicara sesuatu padaku. Apa itu ?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ehm, anu, itu, Wookie.. Aku ingin hubungan kita cukup sampai disini saja" jawab Yesung hyung.

"Wa waeyo hyu hyung ?" tanyaku kaget sambil menahan tangis. Apa ini artinya Yesung hyung mengajakku putus ?

"Ehm, itu, aku akan di jodohkan oleh orang tuaku, mianhae" jawab Yesung hyung penuh penyesalan.

"Ta tapi hyung.." jawabku ambigu masih sambil menahan tangisku yang hampir pecah.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak bisa membantah perintah orang tuaku ?" jawaban Yesung hyung menyadarkanku. Aku baru ingat kalau Yesung hyung paling tidak bisa membantah perintah orang tuanya. Karena dia anak yang berbakti kepada orang tuanya. Jadi aku tidak boleh egois, aku harus merelakannya. Aku akan mencoba melupakannya nanti.

"Ne,hyung. Arraseo" jawabku. Aku sudah merelakanmu, hyung. Semoga jodohmu adalah namja/yeoja yang lebih baik dari pada aku.

"Mianhae Wookie-ah, jeongmal mianhae" Yesung hyung memelukku dengan erat. Aku merasakan baju bagian belakangku basah. Yesung hyung menangis dalam diam. Air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan, akhirnya jatuh juga. Akupu juga menangis bersamanya, membasahi bagian depan bajunya.

Aku harus menenangkan diriku mulai sekarang. Aku tidak mau larut dalam kesedihan hanya karna ditinggal oleh Yesung hyung. Toh masih ada yeoja maupun namja diluar sana.

CKLEK

"Aku pulang" seruku ketika memasuki rumah. Yah, walaupun appa dan eommaku jarang pulang kerumah, setidaknya para maid di rumahku tahu bahwa aku sudah pulang.

"Wookie chagiya. Kamu sudah pulang, nak. Nah kebetulan, sini" wah, kalo eomma sama appa sudah ada dirumah berarti ada sesuatu hal yang akan dibicarakan. Apalagi ini, eomma sampai menyuruhku kesitu pasti ini menyangkut tentang aku nih.

"Wookie-ah, ada yang appa ingin bicarakan sama kamu" kata appa padaku.

"Apa itu, appa ?" tanyaku pada appa untuk memulai menjelaskan apa yang ingin beliau bicarakan.

"Appa akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman appa" kata appa padaku.

"MWO? Aniyo appa" aku kaget setengah hidup (?) dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh beliau. Dan dengan jelas aku menolak mentah-mentah.

"Jangan menolak perintahku, Wookie" kata appa tegas. Kalo beliau sudah pake nada tegas begini aku bisa apa lagi.

"Paling tidak lihatlah orangnya dulu chagiya. Kalau kau memang tidak suka kau boleh menolak perjodohan ini" kata eomma bijak kepadaku. Hah, baiklah. Kalau memang tidak suka akan kutolak, haha *evil laugh*.

"Arraseo eomma" jawabku pasrah.

Aigoo.. bagaimana ini? Besok aku akan bertemu dengan orang pilihan appa. Tapi aku kan- ARRGHH. Masa 2012 masih ada perjodohan gitu sih, itukan udah kuno. Huuhh..

Hyung kenapa aku juga harus sama sepertimu hyung, sama-sama akan dijodohkan oleh orang tua kita masing-masing. Ahh.. eotteokhae? Akupun akhirnya terlelap karena terlalu capek memikirkan perjodohan tersebut.

**TBC**

**Mind to Review ?**

**Sign**

**Lee Chanrin**


	2. Chapter 2

Title :

The Story of Love : YeWook Ver.

Rated :

T (Teenage)

Genre :

Romance, Drama

Author :

Lee Chan Rin a.k.a Me

Cast :

YeWook dan casts yang lain menyusul

Disclaimer :

Semua cast milik Tuhan dan Orang Tuanya, tapi cerita ini murni milik saya

Warning :

GaJe, Abal, Typo(s) bertebaran disana-sini, Shounen Ai, OOC, Ide Pasaran *maybe*

Summary :

"Hubungan kita cukup sampai disini saja ya, Wookie?" "Waeyo hyung?" "Aku akan di jodohkan oleh orang tua ku" "Tapi hyung.." / "Appa akan menjodohkanmu" "MWO? Aniyo appa" "Jangan menolak perintahku, Kim Ryeowook" "Tapi appa a-" Author gak bisa bikin summary. Yewook as main pair.

Annyeong Haseyo..

Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom ScreenPlays dan juga ini adalah fanfic debut saya. Maaf kalo mungkin ada yang salah-salah atau apalah, namanya juga pemula. Jadi saya minta kritik dan saran dari para readerdeul semuanya.

Oh iya, lupa. Saengil Chukka Hamnida Wookie oppa. Semoga selalu akur sama Yeye, gak pernah berantem lagi sama Yeye, terus jangan cerai sama Yeye ya oppa.

Saya minta maaf kalo ada kesamaan cerita atau apalah di FanFic ini. Dan jika tidak suka silahkan klik 'Back' atau tombol 'X' di perangkat yang anda gunakan.

MARI LESTARIKAN FANFIC YEWOOK YANG MULAI LANGKA KAYAK MINYAK TANAH

Aigoo.. bagaimana ini? Besok aku akan bertemu dengan orang pilihan appa. Tapi aku kan- ARRGHH. Masa 2012 masih ada perjodohan gitu sih, itukan udah kuno. Huuhh..

Hyung kenapa aku juga harus sama sepertimu hyung, sama-sama akan dijodohkan oleh orang tua kita masing-masing. Ahh.. eotteokhae? Akupun akhirnya terlelap karena terlalu capek memikirkan perjodohan tersebut.

**DON'T LIKE****DON'T READ**

**NO BASH**

Let's Check This Out

Yesung POV

Hai. Apakah kalian sudah kenal denganku ? Belum ya ? Oke baiklah aku perkenalkan diriku. Namaku Jongwoon. Kim Jongwoon. Biasanya sih di panggil Yesung, Art of Voice, karena suaraku yang indah, itu menurut mereka. Aku ini memang tampan loh.. Eits,, tapi sayangnya hatiku sudah dimiliki oleh seseorang, jadi kalian mundur saja jika ingin menjadi pacarku, kekeke.

Eh, tunggu. Ada apa ini ? Kenapa semua orang ada di rumah ? Namdongsaengku ada juga ? Biasanya dia kan yang paling sering gak pulang ke rumah #Yeye ditampar Jongjin

"Hey, Jongwoon. Kenapa diem aja disitu, cepet sini kumpul sama Eomma dan Appa" nah ini nih. Sifat songongnya si Jongjin udah keluar. Gue kenal banget tuh, panggil gue gak pake embel-embel hyung.

"YA! Panggil gue hyung, dasar bocah tengik!" gue murka nih kalo kagak dihormatin, apalagi sama adek gue. Gue sebagai orang yang lebih tua, bukan, bukannya gue udah merasa tua cumague gak suka aja kalo ada anak songong kayak si Jongjin itu.

"Ne, ne, HYUNG bawel. Cepat kesini ! Ada hal penting nih." kata Jongjin padaku dengan penuh penekanan pada kata HYUNG, keliatan banget tuh kalo ngomongnya gak rela. Bodo amat ah..

"Ne, ne, memang ada apa ?" tanyaku pada Appa, Eomma, dan Jongjin.

"Appa akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak sahabat appa sewaktu SMA." kata appaku langsung to the point.

"MWO ? Anniyo appa! Shireo!" tolakku mentah-mentah. Mau dibawa kemana pujaan hatiku kalau aku dijodohin sama anak sahabat appaku.

"Jangan Tolak Perintahku, Kim Jongwoon!" kata appa tegas dan penuh penekanan. Akupun mengkeret takut mendengar kata appa yang tegas dan penuh penekanan. Tapi kalau aku tidak menolak sama aja dengan menyakiti perasaan pujaan hatiku.

"Ta tapi appa, aku sudah memiliki namjachingu." kataku berusaha menolak permintaan appa.

"Putuskan saja namjachingumu itu, gampang kan ?" kata appa santai.

"Jongwoon-ah, kau bisa menolak perjodohan ini kalau memang nantinya anak sahabat appa tidak cocok buatmu" kata eommaku bijak.

"Dan kau bisa kembali kepelukan namjachingumu" tambah beliau.

"Jika dia sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, Hyung. Suruh dia menunggumu. Dia pasti akan menunggumu jikalau dia mencintaimu dengan tulus, Hyung" kata Jongjin yang tumben kali ini bijak.

"Tapi aku tidak mau namjachinguku digantikan dengan yeoja pilihan appa" ujarku bersikeras menolak perjodohan ini.

"Siapa bilang appa akan menjodohkanmu dengan yeoja" kata appa padaku.

"Lah? Kalo bukan terus sama siapa?" tanyaku bego.

"Namja" kata appa penuh penekanan.

"MWO ? Namja ?" aku kaget setengah mati. Masa iya appa mau jodohin gue sama namja. Udah sedeng kali ya, appa gue. #wah dosa lu ye, ngatain bokap ndiri. Kualat lu.#

"Hm. Iya, namja. Dan kau tidak bisa menolaknya sebelum kau bertemu dengannya. Arrachi ?" kata appaku final. Hah, emang nasib gue atau apa yah ? Kenapa gue gak bisa nolak permintaan orang tua sih? Huh.

"Ne ne appa. Arraseo" ucapku pasrah.

Hari ini aku sedang kencan dengan pujaan hatiku. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong apa kalian sudah tahu nama pujaan hatiku ? Ah ya, benar, dia Wookie. Kim Ryeowook namjachinguku. Hari ini aku akan membicarakan masalah perjodohanku padanya.

"Hyung , katanya tadi ingin berbicara sesuatu padaku. Apa itu ?" tanyanya padaku penasaran.

"Ehm, anu, itu, Wookie.. Aku ingin hubungan kita cukup sampai disini saja" jawab gugup. Aku bingung mencari kata-kata yang pas, dan hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Wa waeyo hyu hyung ?" tanyanya kaget dan kentara sekali kalau dia sambil menahan tangis. Mianhaeyo Wookie-ah, maafkan hyung. Ini demi kebaikanmu.

"Ehm, itu, aku akan di jodohkan oleh orang tuaku, mianhae" jawabku dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Ta tapi hyung.." jawabnya ambigu dan lagi masih sambil menahan tangisnya yang menurutku sudah diambang batasnya.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak bisa membantah perintah orang tuaku ?" jawabanku pada Wookie. Aku memang bisa saja menolak perintah orang tuaku. Tapi entah karena di cerita memang begitu atau memang itu sudah nasib, aku selalu kalah jika berdebat dengan orang tuaku. Dan akhirnya yang kulakukan hanyalah menuruti perintah mereka.

"Ne,hyung. Arraseo" jawab Wookie. Tersirat nada kesedihan dan kekcewaan di dalam suaranya. Maafkan Hyung, Wookie-ah. Masih banyak Namja/Yeoja diluar sana yang lebih baik dari Hyung.

"Mianhae Wookie-ah, jeongmal mianhae" aku memeluknya dengan erat. Aku menangis dalam diam. Aku tidak sanggup untuk melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongjin. Aku takut kalau ternyata aku hanya memberi harapan palsu untuk dia. Aku tidak mau melihatnya terluka lebih dalam lagi. Sekarang Wookie pun ikut menangis bersamaku. Mungkin dia merasakan air mataku yang jatuh di sekitar punggungnya. Kamipun menangis bersama ditemani dinginnya malam. Bersama-sama untuk melepaskan rasa sakit yang mendera di hati kami masing-masing. Malam ini sungguh menyakitkan.

SKIP TIME

"Yesungie.. cepat turun nak. Kita akan segera berangkat ke rumah keluarga Kim" samar-samar aku mendengar suara eomma yang berseru kepadaku

"Ne, Eomma. Sebentar" jawabku dengan suara sedikit parau, karena habis bangun tidur. Ahh.. Sungguh eomma mengganggu tidur nyenyakku saja. Aku sungguh tidak mau hari ini terjadi. Kalau aku bisa, aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu saat masa-masa indahku dengan Wookie chagi atau datang ke masa depan saat aku sudah dikaruniai aegya bersama Wookie chagi. Tapi, itu mungkin, karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupanku di masa depan. Aku kan bukan paranormal seperti Ki Joko Bodo yang bisa menerawang masa depanku. Ah, masa bodolah. Sekarang mau siap-siap dulu sebelum eomma cerewet kepadaku di hari yang 'indah' ini.

"Yesungie~~ cepetan dong! Mentang-mentang punya ddangko brothers aja jadi lemot gini" adududuh.. ini pasti suara eomma nih. nih orang hobi banget sih ngeledekin anak sendiri? Dasar eomma tidak berperike-anak-an (?).

"Iyaa, iyaa, eomma. Sabar napa? Cerewet banget sih!" teriakku gak sopan pada eomma dari dalam kamar. Biarin aja,, pagi-pagi udah cerewet aja bikin ati dongkol.

"Ya! Tid-"

"Iyaa, iyaa, ini aku udah turun eommaku sayaanngg" ucapku menyela eomma yang mulai cerewet lagi dengan nada yang dibuat semanis racun (?).

"Sudah.. Sekarang kita mulai sarapan setelah itu kita berangkat ke rumah keluarga Kim" kata appa bijak. Oh, appa.. Kau memang appaku *ya jelaslah, masa' babu lo -_-*.

"Ne, appa/yeobo" jawabku dan eomma bersamaan. Setelah itu kami makan dalam diam.

Yesung POV End

SKIP TIME

Tok Tok Tok

"Chagi, apa eomma boleh masuk?" tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya pada sebuah pintu. Eh, bukan, lebih tepatnya pada sang pemilik pintu, pintu kamar maksud saya. Lebih singkatnya dia bertanya kepada sang pemilik kamar tersebut.

"Ne, eomma. Masuk saja, pintunya tidak dikunci" sahut seseorang dari dalam kamar tersebut. Mungkin dialah yang punya kamar tersebut. Atau mungkin hantu penunggu kamar tersebut? Ah, mana mungkin. Tadikan dia memanggil yeoja paruh baya tersebut dengan sebutan Ibu.

Kriieett

Sang eomma pun masuk ke kamarnya. Lalu diapun nyamperin aegyanya yang sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Diapun hanya tersenyum, seola mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran sang aegya.

"Chagiya, bersiap-siaplah, ne. Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang" ujarnya lembut kepada sang aegya.

"Tapi eomma, aku gak mau ikutin perjodohan ini eomma. Aku sudah punya seseorang yang aku cintai" ujar sang aegya mencoba menolak apa yang diperintahkan eommanya.

"Eomma tahu, tapi paling tidak temuilah dahulu dia. Kalau memang kamu tidak suka dengannya coba rundingkanlah dengan appamu, ne?" kata sang eomma berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Ne, eomma, arraseo. Wookie akan segera bersiap-siap sekarang" ujar sang aegya a.k.a Wookie dengan pasrah. Sang eomma pun tersenyum lembut melihatnya. Dia tahu persis bagaimana perasaan aegyanya saat ini. Yah, namanya seorang eomma itu pasti mengerti keadaan anaknya.

SKIP TIME

"Chagiya~ turun nak. Tamu kita sudah datang" seru sang eomma kepada Ryeowook a.k.a Wookie yang masih berada di dalam kamar. Ryeowook pun terkesiap kaget. Secepat itukah mereka datang? Pikirnya bertanya-tanya.

'Aigoo.. Yesung hyung eotteokhae? Mereka sudah datang' batinnya nelangsa. Rupanya sang pemeran utama kita sedang galau #plak. Disaat-saat seperti ini pun dia masih memikirkan mantan namjachingunya yang jelas-jelas tega memutuskannya. Oh, sunggu mulia hatimu coreteommacoret Kim Ryeowook. Dasar Yesung coretappacoret tidak bertanggung jawab. Tega sekali kau memustuskan Ryeowook yang manis, cute, innocent, bersuara emas dan dengan segala kelebihan yang dimilikinya.

'Sudahlah.. kuatkan dirimu Wookie,, Fighting.. toh nanti aku juga bisa menolak perjodohan ini... jika appa mengijinkan' batin Ryeowook menyemangati dirinya sendiri, walau pada akhirnya dia masih ragu.

"Ne eomma, arraseo. Aku akan segera turun" seru Ryeowook kepada eommanya yang menurutnya sekarang pasti sedang berada di ruang tengah tanda mengiyakan perintah sang eomma. Diapun segera turun kebawah menyusul sang eomma sebelum sang appa memarahinya.

**TBC**

Annyeooonnggg...

I'm back! Adakah yang menunggu fanfic ini?

Maaf kalo aku telaaattt banget updatenya. Soalnya idenya berhenti ditengah jalan. Dan satu lagi, aku lagi terkena penyakit males nulis. Jadi maaf banget bagi yang nungguin fanfic ini kalo aku kelamaan updatenya.

Aku jadi terharu, ada yang mau nge-review fanficku yang abal-abal bin gaje ini. Chapter ini udah panjang gak? Semoga udah ya? Saatnya balesin review dulu

**icha : **ini lanjutannya baru di update. Gomawo reviewnya. Review lagi ya? xD

**Guest :** ne. Ini next chap udah update. Gomawo reviewnya. Review lagi ya? xD

**Memey Clouds :** yah,, begitulah kira-kira. Mian gak bisa update cepet. Gomawo reviewnya. Review lagi ya? xD

**Sung Yong Kyo** : apakah ini terlalu pendek? Apakah chap ini sudah panjang? Ne, ini udah dilanjut next chapnya. Gomawo reviewnya. Review lagi ya? xD

**kurous : **ah masa sih? Menurutku malah abal gini xD. Yahh,, begitulah kira-kira. Ne, aku juga ikutan sedih karena fanfic 'YEWOOK' sekarang udah sangat-sangat langka. Tapi aku sendiri juga ikut-ikutan suka sama crack pair,, hehe xD. Ini udah di lanjut ceritanya. Emang umur kamu berapa kok panggil eonni? Gomawo reviewnya. Review lagi ya? xD

**park sansan :** ah masa si? Tapi menurutku ini uda panjang kok! xD. Tapi chap ini sudah panjang? Yah, mungkin sih begitu. Tapi mian, aku kagak bisa update kilat nih. lahi males nulis #plaak. Gomawo reviewnya. Review lagi ya? xD

**Kimberly : **kependekan ya? Tapi menurutku ini udah panjang loh! Tapi chap ini sudah panjang kan? Ini udah dilanjut kok! Udah mati belum? #plaaakk. Gomawo reviewnya. Review lagi ya? xD

**dWoonHo : **ini udah dilanjut kok. Gomawo reviewnya. Review lagi ya? xD

**YeWook Shipper Yongwonghi : **uda di lanjutkan! xD. Gomawo reviewnya. Review lagi ya? xD

**viiaRyeosom : **ne, sama-sama. Umm.. mungkin bisa dibilang begitu. Ne, ini udah di lanjut kok! Gomawo reviewnya. Review lagi ya? xD

**Redpurplewine : **umm.. siapa yah? Yang pasti bukan chingu xP. Ne ne ne,, aku juga berharap Yesungie appa *loh?*. ne uda di update kok. Gomawo reviewnya. Review lagi ya? xD

**Mind to Review ?**

**Sign**

**Lee Chanrin**


	3. Chapter 3

Title :

The Story of Love : YeWook Ver.

Rated :

T (Teenage)

Genre :

Romance, Drama

Author :

Lee Chan Rin a.k.a Me

Cast :

YeWook dan casts yang lain menyusul

Disclaimer :

Semua cast milik Tuhan dan Orang Tuanya, tapi cerita ini murni milik saya

Warning :

GaJe, Abal, Typo(s) bertebaran disana-sini, Shounen Ai, OOC, Ide Pasaran *maybe*

Summary :

"Hubungan kita cukup sampai disini saja ya, Wookie?" "Waeyo hyung?" "Aku akan di jodohkan oleh orang tua ku" "Tapi hyung.." / "Appa akan menjodohkanmu" "MWO? Aniyo appa" "Jangan menolak perintahku, Kim Ryeowook" "Tapi appa a-" Author gak bisa bikin summary. Yewook as main pair.

Annyeong Haseyo..

Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom ScreenPlays dan juga ini adalah fanfic debut saya. Maaf kalo mungkin ada yang salah-salah atau apalah, namanya juga pemula. Jadi saya minta kritik dan saran dari para readerdeul semuanya.

Oh iya, lupa. Saengil Chukka Hamnida Wookie oppa. Semoga selalu akur sama Yeye, gak pernah berantem lagi sama Yeye, terus jangan cerai sama Yeye ya oppa.

Saya minta maaf kalo ada kesamaan cerita atau apalah di FanFic ini. Dan jika tidak suka silahkan klik 'Back' atau tombol 'X' di perangkat yang anda gunakan.

MARI LESTARIKAN FANFIC YEWOOK YANG MULAI LANGKA KAYAK MINYAK TANAH

'Aigoo.. Yesung hyung eotteokhae? Mereka sudah datang' batinnya nelangsa. Rupanya sang pemeran utama kita sedang galau #plak. Disaat-saat seperti ini pun dia masih memikirkan mantan namjachingunya yang jelas-jelas tega memutuskannya. Oh, sunggu mulia hatimu coreteommacoret Kim Ryeowook. Dasar Yesung coretappacoret tidak bertanggung jawab. Tega sekali kau memutuskan Ryeowook yang manis, cute, innocent, bersuara emas dan dengan segala kelebihan yang dimilikinya.

'Sudahlah.. kuatkan dirimu Wookie,, Fighting.. toh nanti aku juga bisa menolak perjodohan ini... jika appa mengijinkan' batin Ryeowook menyemangati dirinya sendiri, walau pada akhirnya dia masih ragu.

**DON'T LIKE****DON'T READ**

**NO BASH**

Let's Check This Out

Di tempat tersebut sekarang terdapat 3 namja dan 2 yeoja. Tapi.. Wait.. Kenapa yeoja tersebut tidak memilki ciri-ciri fisik layaknya yeoja. Sepertinya mereka.. Uke alias namja cantik, manis, imut dan lain-lain. Tapi mereka siapa ? Oh mereka adalah bumonim nya calon tunangan dan Kim Yesung. Tapi namja yang satu lagi siapa ? Oh, dia.. Dia Kim Yesung. Ya, dia sudah sampai di rumah orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. 'Bagaimanapun caranya aku harus bisa membujuk orang yang akan dijodohkan denganku untuk membatalkan perjodohan in' inner Yesung penuh harap. Oh, Kim Yesung. Aku yakin, kau pasti menyesal berharap seperti itu.

"Chagiya.. Turun kita sudah datang" seru salah seorang namja yang ada di ruangan itu. Sang tuan rumah mungkin. Setelah selang beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara yang balas menyerukan kepada namja tersebut.

"Ne eomma, arraseo. Aku akan segera turun" seru suara tersebut dari lantai atas. Dan ternyata namja pertama yang memanggil anaknya adalah sang eomma.

'Kok sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini ya ?' inner Yesung.

Setelah mendengar jawaban atau lebih tepatnya seruan dari seseorang yang ada di lantai atas, para orang tua langsung mengobrol sendiri-sendiri meninggalkan Kim Yesung yang tengah bingung dengan pikirannya.

Different Side

Kim Ryeowook sedang menggalau ria di dalam kamarnya. Di satu sisi dia tak ingin perjodohan ini sampai berlangsung dan mencapai kata sepakat, tetapi di sisi lain dia takut di marahi ayahnya jikalau sampai melarikan diri dari acara perjodohan ini.

'Huuuaaahhh... Bagaimana ini ? Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?' batinnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas.

"Baiklah aku sudah membulatkan keputusanku. Sekarang mari kita turun. Wookie, Fighting!" kataku pada diriku sendiri dan menyemangati diriku sendiri sambil meninjukan tanganku ke udara.

Perbincangan dan pergulatan batin seorang Kim Yesung harus terhenti ketika salah satu orang yang ada di situ menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang lain yang baru saja turun dari tangga lantai atas.

"Ah! Itu dia aegya-ku sudah datang. Sini nak!" interupsi salah satu orang tersebut. Dia adalah eomma dari orang yang baru saja turun dari tangga tadi.

'Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi dimana itu?' inner Yesung keheranan.

"Ah.. Jongwoonie kenalkan ini aegyaku nama nya Kim Ryeowook, panggil dia Wookie" kata Leeteuk, nama eomma seseorang tadi yang ternyata bernama Kim Ryeowook, tokoh utama kita pada Yesung.

"Ne, Kim Ryeowook imnida" Ryeowook memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkukkan badannya dan pura-pura tersenyum manis kepada para tamunya.

"Ah, ne, Kim Jongwoon imnida" Yesung memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan sambil menatap orang tersebut dan membelalak. Dia kaget setengah gak kaget (?) melihat orang yang akan ditunangkan dengannya adalah kekasihnya sendiri, lebih tepaptnya mantan kekasih sih karena kemarin mereka baru aja putus. Diam-diam ia menyeringai dalam hati. 'Menarik' innernya sambil tetap menyeringai dalam hati tentunya.

"Baiklah,, kalian berdua bisa ngobrol-ngobrol disana untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain" suruh Leeteuk, eomma Ryeowook, pada mereka berdua.

Sekarang kita tinggalkan para orang tua yang lagi sibuk bergosip atau apalah semacamnya, mari kita ikuti kedua tokoh utama kita.

YeWook Side

Suasana terlihat sangat canggung. Kenapa bisa? Karena daritadi dieemm aja kagak ada yang ngomong sama sekali. Jadi menurut pandangan Mbak (ditimpuk Wook), ehm, maksud saya Mas Wook suasana jadi terlihat canggung. Kalo bang Yeye mah adem ayem aja, karena dia sengaja idem, ehm, maksud saya diem aja.

"Ehm.. Jongwoon-ssi. Kenapa sih kamu mau mau aja di jodoh-jodohin gini sama orang tuamu?" Ryeowook mencoba membuka suara. Dan hasilnya itu tadi suara udah keluar.

Kalo Yesung mau jawab 'Ya mau dong, kan sama Wookie tercintah' nanti gak asik lagi dong kalo Ryeowook tau dia itu Yesung. Tapi kalo idem, ehm, diem aja nanti dikiranya Ryeowook dia bisu lagi (perasaan tadi waktu kenalan ngomong deh -_-)

"Yah gimana lagi, aku kan anaknya berbakti sama orang tua. Jadi ikutin aja semua kemauannya"

"Ah, elah, gaya lu. Palingan dalem ati juga dongkol" cibir Ryeowook lirih. Tapi sepertinya bang Yeye kita denger apa yang diomongin.

'Kalo sama yayang Wookie nan cantik jelita, bang Yeye yang tampan bakalan dengan senang hati menerimanya' inner Yesung sambil senyum-senyum. Ryeowook pun heran dengan kelakuan namja itu, dan author pun muntah dengan tidak elit ngedenger, ehm, maksud saya ngebaca apa yang ada dalam batinnya Yesung. Ehm, 'key, back to story.

"Idih.. ngapain lu senyum-senyum sendiri? Lu jadi gila gara-gara jadi anak yang selalu ngikutin apa kemauan orang tua lu?"

"Ah, ya enggak lah. Gak sampe segitunya kaleeee..." kata Yesung a la a la anak Alay.

"Lah? Terus? Tadi?" tanya Ryeowook dengan tampang-tampang bloon plus tampang-tampang orang kepo. *dikeroyokRyeosomnia

"Oh, itu.. Umm.. bukan apa-apa. Cuma lagi memikirkan something aja"

"Cih, gaya-gaya lu sok inggris. Emang lagi mikirin apaan?" aduh kepo deh ni anak atu.

"R to the H to the S, RAHASIA, lagian kepo amat sih lu nanya-nanya mulu, jangan-jangan lu naksir lagi sama gua? Hm? Hm?" author kagak yakin kalo Yesung pernah sekolah TK, masa R to the H to the S bacanya RAHASIA. *ah.. itu mah elu kali, Thor.*

"Ha? Gue? Naksir elu? Idiihh... Gue gak tau" kata Wookie dengan gaya-gaya alay tapi juga innocent. Aduh gimana tuh ya? Pokoknya ya gitu lah.

"Ah, serah elu deh. Eh Ryeowook? Jam berapa sekarang nih?"

"Jam 07.00 p.m., emang kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook heran *lagi*.

"Udah sholat Isya' belom lu?" tanya Yesung polos a.k.a innocent.

"Heh? Sejak kapan lu masuk Islam, dodol lu" Ryeowook menoyor kepala Yesung.

"Oh iya ya, lupa, hehe" Yesung nyengir lebar ke Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya bisa mengelus dadanya sabar a la ibu-ibu yang lagi ngadepin anaknya yang paling mecicil a.k.a nakal.

"Ah sudah lah, ayo kita beranjak dari sini. Gerah juga lama-lama disini" ajak Ryeowook pada Yesung.

"Ayo, kemana nih? Mau ke Indonesia apa ke Thailand?" tanya Yesung sambil meng-iya-kan ajakan Ryeowook.

"Itu kejauhan dodol, kagak punya duit gua ke sana. Kita keliling-keliling rumah gua aja. Ah.. lama-lama nanti gua panggil dodol juga lu" ujar Ryeowook dongkol. Yesung hanya nyengir lebar menanggapinya.

노인 (Parents) Side

"Hei! Hei! Lihat mereka! Sepertinya makin dekat saja ya mereka. Aku jadi tak sabar untuk menimang cucu" kata seseorang yang bernama Kim Heechul di situ. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah eommanya Yesung.

"Haha, sabar dulu dong Chullie sayang. Semuanya itu butuh proses, aku gak rela kalo cuman gitu aja terus mereka nikah. Kan jadinya gak asik, konfliknya kurang banyak" kata Leeteuk a.k.a Kim Jungsu, eomma Ryeowook sambil menyeringai senang. Semua yang ada di situ (Appa & Eomma Yesung + Appa Ryeowook) bergidik ngeri melihat seringaian namja cantik tersebut.

"Oh My God, Teukie. Tega amat kau ini sama anak kita sendiri" kata Kangin a.k.a Kim Youngwoon, Appanya Ryeowook ikut nimbrung.

"Hehe, My Pleasure, Kanginie.. Tapi kan aku gak ada unsur kekerasannya" kata Leeteuk polos agak polos sambil nyengir. Sementara Kim Hankyung, Appanya Yesung, hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat kelakuan temannya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi besannya. Dia kan orangnya anteng gituloh, jadi gak seheboh teman-temannya dan istrinya juga kayak tadi.

**TBC.. **

*sigh*

Annyeong...!

Udah lama tak dilanjutkan FanFic ini, aku biarkan berjamur di laptop selama berbulan-bulan. Soalnya belom ada feel buat nerusin. Dan juga banyak tugas-tugas, Try Out, dsb. Maklumlah anak kelas 3, mau ujian. Dan maaf kalo ceritanya kependekan ataupun garing. Aku gak tahu ini masih layak di baca apa enggak. Kalo ceritaku ini bagus dan perlu di terusin tulis di kotak review ya? Kritik dan saran kalian sangat membantuku. Lagian apa masih ada yang inget ya sama Fic ku ini? :(

Udah ah curcolnya, saatnya balesin revieeeewwww...

**Maya KMS **: iya, ini uda lanjut kok. Mangap, eh Maap gak bisa update kilat, authornya ngadat *eh? Thanks ya udah mau capek-capek buat review FanFic ku yang pas-pasan ini xD

**riana dewi **: bagus deh kalo udah ngerti. ehm, baca aja deh nanti bakalan tau *sokmisterius. Maklum Fic jelek di deretan terbawah xD. Okee, ini udah dilanjut kok. Thanks ya udah mau capek-capek buat review FanFic ku yang pas-pasan ini xD

**Redpurplewine **: ah mca ciiieehh? xD *alay Thanks ya udah mau capek-capek buat review FanFic ku yang pas-pasan ini xD

**iamcamomile **: gpp kok say ;) ah benerkah? Aku jadi tersunjang, eh tersanjung. ehm, gimana yah? Baca aja deh ya? *sokmisterius, mendingan jangan sok tahu deh, mendingan langsung dibaca deh xD. Okee, ini udah dilanjut kok, Salam Kenal juga :* *MintaDitabok Thanks ya udah mau capek-capek buat review FanFic ku yang pas-pasan ini xD

: biarin *jitak ._.v gak usah nunggu orang udah update :p baca gih biar tau xD Thanks ya udah mau capek-capek buat review FanFic ku yang pas-pasan ini xD

**LindaLoveYeewoky **: udah di lanjut dong, review dong, deg-degan juga nich xD Thanks ya udah mau capek-capek buat review FanFic ku yang pas-pasan ini xD

**fitria** : wow benarkah? *koprolnih. ehm, di baca aja deh biar tau xD. Hei, hei, meluk siapa itu si Wookie? Ini udah dilanjut kok ;) Thanks ya udah mau capek-capek buat review FanFic ku yang pas-pasan ini xD

**Liliz Cloudsomnia **: hehe, benarkah? Hehe jadi malu *muka2sokimut.. iyaa, ini udah next kok :) Thanks ya udah mau capek-capek buat review FanFic ku yang pas-pasan ini xD

**yewook son is onew **: emm.. baca aja deh biar tau ;) iya.. ini udah forward kok :) Thanks ya udah mau capek-capek buat review FanFic ku yang pas-pasan ini xD

**Review Lagi Ya? Hehe XD**

**Sign**

**Lee Chanrin**


End file.
